Project 1: Exceptional Human Longevity in International Context The proposed research has two broad objectives. The first is to update the Kannisto-Thatcher Database on Old Age Mortality and to use the information to write a book, tentatively entitled "The Advance of Longevity". The second broad objective is to compile data on population longevity, i.e., on life expectancy for males and females in various countries and regions of countries, and then to use these data to analyze the rise in human life expectancy since 1840 and especially since 1950 and to forecast life expectancy until 2100. This research will also be summarized in a book, tentatively entitled "Best-Practice Life Expectancy: Demographic Analyses". The two Databases will be of great value to numerous researchers for various studies beyond those proposed here: we will freely share the data via convenient web sites. Our stress is on research on exceptional longevity. We emphasize the compilation of data on long-livers and on populations with extraordinary life expectancies. We focus on analyzing these data to: determine if death rates are declining at the highest ages, explore whether the age-trajectory of the force of mortality levels off or even declines after age 110, analyze the gaps between record life expectancy and life expectancies in various long-lived populations, and forecast the rise in record life expectancy. These four analytic thrusts are on the cutting edge on research on the demography of aging. The findings will be of profound importance in providing a knowledge base for public discussions about the policy challenges of population aging.